Honor Thy Mother and Father
by Stephanie C
Summary: Leia is doing a book report for school on Padme Amidala. Bail and the Queen decide to tell her she's adopted. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Leia is 7 standard years old and in what we would consider the second grade. She's going to a private school, where her mother the Queen is the founder and headmistress. It is a school secretly run by the Rebel Alliance where they teach and train future rebels._

_This is my first Star Wars fan fiction. Please review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; I am just a huge fan. _

Honor Thy Mother and Father

Leia sat on the school transport on her way home. Alderaan's beautiful scenery passed by but all she could look at was the woman on the holographic cover of the book she borrowed from the school library. She studied the beautiful features, her smile, and her brown eyes. She couldn't help but notice they were similar to her own.

Her teacher, Professor Joria, took her class to the school's library today and told them to find any book that interests them and that they would write a book report. The library was massive. Two floors, with shelves that went from the floor to the ceiling, with books from all over the galaxy and on any subject you could imagine throughout history. The Alderaan System School for Gifted Younglings was dedicated to teaching their children about the old Republic and democracy. They taught from grades one to twelve. When younglings entered they learned basic subjects and when they were old enough they were trained in military tactics, combat training, and space travel. All this had to remain a secret from the Empire and so it was disguised as a prestigious private school for gifted younglings. The Queen founded the school 6 standard years ago in hopes that one day the children who attended would bring peace and democracy back to the galaxy.

Leia walked all over the library and stopped in front of the biography section. Her eyes landed on a book: The Biography of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. Leia knew she found the book she would read for her report.

The school transport dropped Leia off in front of her castle. She said good-bye to her friends and the transport pilot. When she saw her father waiting for her she ran into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. Bail carried Leia inside their castle. "How was school today, my princess?"

"Wonderful! I have a book report to work on during the weekend. This is the book I took out." Leia handed her father her book and he looked at the cover. A wave of sadness came over him and Leia saw his face change. "Leia did you pick out this book all by yourself?"

"Yes. I felt drawn to read it for some reason. Did you know her, daddy? She was a senator too. She died around the time the Republic fell."

"I did know her. She was very kind, and strong, and she really believed in democracy. She was also a good friend."

"Daddy, will you help me with my report?"

Bail smiled at his daughter. "Of course I will help you, my little princess." He knew a day would come soon when he and his wife would have to tell Leia about her birth mother. She could never know about her birth father, Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader to the Galaxy. Only Bail, Yoda, Obi-Wan and the Emperor knew they were the same person. Bail had discussed with Yoda and Obi-Wan on the day of Leia's birth that no one must ever find out that she's Anakin's daughter because the Emperor could kill her or worse train her to use the Dark side of the Force.

Bail and Leia read the book together and Leia asked him a lot of questions the book couldn't answer. The book focused on Padme's political career, which Leia was very much interested in learning. She was surprised to learn that the Emperor was once the Senator of Naboo and advised Queen Amidala to Vote Confidence in Supreme Chancellor Valorum. However, Leia wanted to know more about Padme's personal life. She couldn't believe that after Padme died it was discovered that she was pregnant and had been secretly married. The identity of her husband and father of her child is still unknown. When Leia asked how did she die Bail told her she died from complications during labor but many believe she was assassinated by Emperor Palpatine for leading the Delegation of 2,000, a pledge signed by a group of Senators who opposed Palpatine's rule. Bail said that Padme was a strong willed politician who served the Republic with love and dedication. She believed in democracy and that a diplomatic solution could be achieved even during a full blown war.

That week Bail came home from an Imperial Senate meeting and Leia ran to him waving her report in her hand, "I got an A, Daddy!"

"Leia, I am so proud of you. I knew you would do well. Now go wash up for dinner." Bail kissed her on the forehead before she ran off. The Queen came in and greeted her husband. "Leia was so excited about her grade, she couldn't wait to tell you. She was really dedicated to this report. She hasn't let that book out her sight since she brought it home." The Queen was happy to see her daughter excited about her studies but a bit worried about how overly dedicated she was to this report. She thought Leia was still too young to know that Padme was her birth mother. She wanted to protect Leia from the sad reality as long as she could. "I think it's time we told Leia the truth," Bail said sadly.

"No - not yet. She's still too young."

"Our daughter is smarter way beyond her years. I know she will be able to handle it. I also get the feeling that on some level she already knows." Bail turned to look out onto Alderaan's scenic mountains. The Queen followed him. "What do you mean? How could she possibly know?"

"My love, there is something I never told you about Leia's true heritage." The Queen knew she should sit down for this. Bail sat next to her and took her hands into his. "I decided it would be best not to tell you because we need to protect Leia. The Queen looked worried. " Protect her from what, from who?"

"From the Emperor. From Darth Vader." The Queen had a look of fear on her face and her eyes began to tear. Bail held her in his arms and continued, "Leia's father was Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi who was very strong in the Force. Leia has that power too but the Emperor can never find out about her gift. That is why I couldn't tell you and why we can never tell Leia about her father or that she is Force sensitive." The Queen looked up into his eyes. "But why do we have to tell her she's adopted now?"

"Even though she doesn't know about her Force abilities I think she somehow unknowingly uses them. I think she somehow already senses the truth. It can't be a coincidence that she found that particular biography and she feels very drawn to Padme. If we don't tell her now it may be more painful for her to hear in the future." The Queen heard what Bail said, though she was still shocked by the news; she knew her husband was right. "We will tell her tonight."

A suspicious man sat in his office late at night and secretly contacted Governor Tarkin via hologram. "Professor Gnaw, do you have any news?" "Yes, what we suspected all along is true. The Alderaan System School for Gifted Younglings is run by the Rebel Alliance. I am now sending you the records from the school including all the names of the faculty and students."

"Thank you. We will take care of this problem immediately."

_A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review and I will update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I would love to hear more, good or bad. Reading feedback makes me happy._

Leia was on her bed lying on her stomach, looking at the holographic images of Padme. She looked at the different images of her throughout the years: Padme in traditional Royal costume when she was Queen, and the beautiful robes she wore when she was a Senator. She touched the images with her fingers and not only could she feel the texture of the fabric on her tips, but she could sense what she felt at the time. Leia felt a very strong connection to Padme, like she knew her. She studied the image from her funeral the longest. Leia ran her fingers over her hair, her robes and over the snippet of japor with child like carvings. She could not only feel the sadness of the spectators present but also the immense sadness and heartbreak that was once inside Padme. She studied the picture for a long time and with her finger traced Padme's swollen belly. Even though Leia knew she appeared pregnant she couldn't help but think, "What if it was a trick - to protect the child that really was born and lived?"

Leia heard a knock at her door and she hid the book under her pillow. "Come in." Bail and the Queen came into the room and sat beside Leia on the bed. "Leia, there is something your father and I need to tell you. Something that we think you are old enough to know." Leia looked at her parent's faces. She saw her mother was about to cry and was worried. "What is it?"

"Leia, you know that your mother and I love you very much, since the day you were born. We know you feel a strong connection to Padme and we think it's time you know why. Leia, she's your mother. She died the day you were born and we adopted you."

Leia's brown eyes opened wide and she turned to look at the pillow where her book was hiding. She said softly, "I know. Somehow, I always knew." She turned to look back at her parents.

The Queen looked into Leia's eyes. "You know that we love you as our own and when we took you in we also had to protect you from the Empire. No one must ever know that you are Padme's daughter."

"I understand. That is why she still appears pregnant after she died."

Bail smiled, "You are very smart."

Leia was trying to process this news. She knew it all along but couldn't believe that what she felt was actually right. Then she asked, "Who is my father?"

Bail and the Queen looked at each other, then at Leia. "We don't know. Even though Padme was a good friend she never revealed whom she was married to. We are not even sure why she kept it a secret. It is believed though that he died during the very end of the Clone Wars."

Leia sensed they were protecting her and she knew not to further explore this question. She felt relieved that she knew her feelings were right and she loved and respected her parents more for telling her the truth. "If it's all right, I'd like to be alone right now."

"Of course," Bail answered. They got up to tuck Leia in to bed.

"Mom, Dad, I love you, and - thank you for telling me."

"We love you too, princess," they answered together and kissed their daughter good night.

After Bail and the Queen left Leia's room she took out the book from under her pillow. Once again she flipped through the images and felt incredibly sad. She was glad that a loving and caring family adopted her but she couldn't help but grieve over Padme. She would never get to know her. She had always felt Padme's presence in her life but it wasn't until she found this book that she was able to feel closer to her. With all these thoughts and feelings swarming inside her, Leia cried herself to sleep.

Leia was walking barefoot on the shore of a lake. She could feel the warm sand under her feet and the sun on her face. She knew she was in the lake country on Naboo. It was so beautiful. She saw a figure coming toward her from the middle of the lake. Her long curly hair was adorned with flowers and she wore a long, deep blue gown. She wore the necklace with the snippet of japor. It was Padme. Padme smiled and held out her hand to Leia. Leia felt calm and serene. She looked up into her mother's brown eyes and took her hand. The walked along the shore in silence and everything was peaceful.

Padme pointed towards the house and there on the veranda Leia saw two people. She saw Padme covered in a white veil. She was with a young man. He was dressed as a Padawan, like she had seen in books. They were looking out into the distance but didn't see Leia and Padme. Leia realized this was her parents' wedding. Leia looked up and smiled at Padme. They then walked across the lake. On the other side they were on a desolate, desert planet. They walked up to a farmhouse. Leia saw a little boy, her age, sitting on the ground playing with toy star ships and star fighters. He was making shooting and flying noises with his mouth and crashing the toys into each other. He looked like he was having a lot of fun and Leia wanted to go play with him, but Padme wouldn't let go of her hand.

A woman's voice in the distance said, "Luke, time for dinner!"

"Coming Aunt Beru!" Luke did not get up. He was still playing with his toys.

"Luke Skywalker, stop playing with your toys and come eat your dinner!"

Luke sighed and stood up. His eyes met Leia's and they looked at each other for a moment. Luke then smiled and ran off before his aunt called him again. Leia wanted to follow him, but then she heard in the distance, "Leia, it's time to get up for school."

Back on the shore of Naboo, Padme kissed Leia on the forehead. She smiled and said, "One day you will see Luke again. I love you Leia." Then she disappeared.

"Leia, it's time to get up."

Leia opened her eyes. It was yet another morning when she couldn't remember what she dreamt, but she knew she felt happy.

Professor Joria took her class to the library again. "Class everyone did very well on their book reports last week. I am very proud of you. This week we are going to learn about the old Jedi Order. I want everyone to go over to that section of the library in groups of 5 and take out a book for this week's report." Leia was part of the first group. She was looking at a book that told of the different battles the Jedi encountered during the Clone Wars. She was more interesting in this era than any other of the millennia that the Jedi were the guardians of the Republic. She read about many of the Jedi Masters and Knights, such as Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ki-AdiMundi. One of the Knights she read about was Anakin Skywalker, The Hero With No Fear. _Skywalker, Skywalker_ - that sounded so - _familiar_. Leia looked at the image of Anakin surrounded by Senators and Chancellor Palpatine. It was taken after he and General Kenobi rescued the Chancellor from General Grievous. She thought Anakin looked very familiar, but after some thought she came to the conclusion she must have just seen holographic images of him before in other books. Leia then checked out the book she was looking through and she also decided to borrow Padme's biography again. She didn't want to depart with the book.

After the class had checked out there books, Professor Joria escorted her class back to their room. However, they would never make it back because that afternoon Imperial Stormtroopers infiltrated the school. They were arresting professors, deans, even some of the older students who were fighting back. They took many of the younglings into custody. Leia saw her mother, the Queen and Headmistress of the school running down the hallway toward them. Leia had a bad feeling. "Professor Joria, take the younglings down to the sub level. There are transports down there and take anyone with you on your way. Go as quickly as you can, we don't have much time. Go to the safe house in Plumbfield. Captain Antilles will be there to help you. Leia come with me." The Queen took her daughter's hand and they escaped through a secret passage. They made it home safely, but the Queen knew she wasn't safe for long. She was the Headmistress and the Empire would be looking for her. Right now though, her priority was protecting Leia and Bail. Bail was Alderaan's representative in the Imperial Senate and he appeared to be a loyal member. It was important that he remain in that position for Leia's sake and the sake of the Alliance. The Queen knew what she had to do to protect her family.


	3. Chapter 3

Bail was relieved to see his wife and daughter come home. "Are you two alright? The attack on the school is all over the Holonet News."

"Yes, we barely made it out. Leia, can you go to your room please. Your father and I need to talk."

Leia didn't want to let go of her mother's hand. She was afraid this might be the last time she'd ever see her. The Queen knelt down to Leia's level and kissed her daughter's hand. "Don't worry. It will be alright." Leia reluctantly left the room but she was listening from the stairs.

The Queen looked in her husband's eyes. "When they arrest me they will take you in for questioning. Tell them you knew nothing about my betrayal and what was really going on at the school."

"No, I won't stand by and watch them - " Bail couldn't even finish the thought.

"Bail, my love, this is what I have to do. Leia needs you. The Alliance needs you. You have to be strong for Leia and protect her. I know one day she will follow in our footsteps. We don't know how long this evil Empire will rule the galaxy. We both knew when I opened the school this might happen but it was worth the risk. I wish they never found out; I wish we were more careful, but it is too late for that now. I have to turn myself in."

Bail took his wife into his arms. He knew what she said was true, but he couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't want to let her go. "Maybe it doesn't have to be this way. You can hide for a while and when it's safe you can return and we can disguise you as one of Leia's handmaidens."

She looked up at her husband. "Bail, you know that won't work. They will be looking for me and if they find out you were behind everything -" The Queen's voice was shaking. She took a deep breath and continued, "This is my destiny. I love you and Leia with all my heart. I'm doing this for you." They kissed passionately.

Leia left to go to her room. She didn't want to lose another mother. She couldn't believe the Empire was capable of such evil. "How did they even find out?" she thought out loud. Of course - spies. Leia felt everything fall apart. She felt her knees give out and she began to cry in her hands.

"Leia?"

"Mother!" Leia ran into her arms and buried her head into her shoulder. "Don't go. I need you."

"Leia, look at me." She lifted her chin with her finger. "You have to be strong and go on without me. I will always be with you, watching over you. You are beautiful, intelligent, and I am so proud of you. I know one day you will take part in bringing down the Empire. Always stay true to what you believe in."

Leia listened to every word her mother said. "I will. I love you." The Queen wiped away Leia's tears and then her own. "I love you too, always.

That night Leia had a haunting nightmare. She stood before Anakin Skywalker. She could feel all of his fear, his hatred, his anger, his love for Padme, his lust for power, and it was too overwhelming for Leia to handle. She realized they were on a volcanic planet. Leia could feel darkness all around her. She watched Anakin force choke Padme. Leia screamed, "NO! Anakin, let her go!" Anakin released her and Leia saw Padme's body fall to the floor. She realized she was still pregnant and she shot Anakin a hateful look. She watched his eyes turn yellow and his skin burn off. Horrified she looked away. When she looked back she found herself face to face with Darth Vader. Leia became paralyzed. She looked behind Darth Vader and saw her mother, the Queen, in pain. She was dying. Regaining control, Leia pushed past Vader to help her mother. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder hold her back. She tried to fight back but to no avail. She watched her mother die. She knew what she was dreaming was actually happening and she screamed. She turned around and screamed at Darth Vader, "You! You killed them! You took them away from me! I hate you!"

Bail was sitting in his study, not getting any sleep when he heard his daughter screaming in her sleep. Worried, he ran to her. "Leia, Leia, wake up!"

Leia opened her eyes and threw herself into her father's arms. "I saw her die. How could they do this? Why am I able to see what I know is happening?"

Bail didn't know how to answer her so he just held her in his arms and comforted her. "You will see your mother again someday. She'll always be with you."

Over the next month the school was closed down for renovations. The Empire took all the books from the library pertaining to the Republic, democracy, the Alliance, the Jedi, and destroyed them in a book burning demonstration. They were replaced with books pertaining to Empire propaganda. Some students and professors who escaped were able to save some of the books from the Empire's raid. Leia still had Padme's biography and the book on the Jedi. She kept them in a safe place. The record of her ever borrowing the books was mysteriously lost.

Any younglings captured were released to their parents. They were expected to attend the Empire's new school when it opened. Every professor arrested were sent to "trial" and executed on the account of treason. Bail was questioned about the Queen and his involvement. He followed his wife's wishes and he denied having any knowledge. He was able to convince them and was no longer considered a conspirator. Since the Queen was considered a traitor she wasn't allowed a proper funeral. However. Bail held a secret memorial with close family and friends he could trust.

Leia's nightmare still haunted her and she felt very saddened by her mother's death. She was upset she couldn't do anything to stop it. She could feel her mother's presence around her and could hear her last words to her every night in her dreams. Not only did she miss her mother she missed Padme. She felt she knew her more every time she looked through her book. Leia told her father she wanted to follow in their footsteps. She wanted to study public service at the Empire's new school and help aid the Rebel Alliance. She vowed to one day become the youngest Imperial Senator and take down the Empire. Bail saw the determined spirit of Padme and the Queen shine thru Leia and he couldn't be more proud. He promised to teach her everything he knew.

The school was reopened under the name Grand Moff Tarkin Institute of Higher Learning. Leia attended and excelled in all her subjects, eventually graduating Valedictorian. She hid her true loyalties very well. When Bail stepped down as Senator, Leia took over thus fulfilling her vow.

Years later the Empire captured Princess Leia and her ship the Tantive IV. As they searched the ship for the data plans of the Death Star they went through Leia's personal items. Padme's biography was among them. A list of her personal items appeared in a formal report, which Darth Vader read. He was in disbelief when he saw The Biography of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo on the list. He had to see it for himself and ordered an officer to bring him the container with Princess's belongings and sure enough it was there. It was in surprising good shape for such an old book, as if it was carefully kept that way because it had sentimental value. Vader did notice though that the holographic images faded with age and with constant touch of fingers. He wondered why the Princess even had a biography on Padme and why did she find it so sentimental.

Leia laid on the cold, hard bed in her prison cell. She couldn't believe that she just witnessed the destruction of Aldreaan. Her father, her family, her friends, everything was gone. Blasted into a million pieces by the Death Star. It wouldn't take them long to figure out she lied about the hidden Rebel base. She remembered the day her mother bravely turned herself in and sacrificed her life. Leia was prepared to do the same. Her thoughts were interrupted by Darth Vader's entrance. She saw he had her book in his hands. "Where did you get this book?"

Leia found it odd that of all the things he could questions her about, why ask that. "I borrowed it from my school library on Alderaan before the Empire's infamous book burning demonstration." She paused trying to find a face under a mask. "If you're going to ask why I kept it all these years, well that's simple. It reminds me of my mother."

Vader was confused. "Your _mother_?"

Leia suddenly felt a strange urge to tell him the truth. Her nightmare had become a suppressed memory and she felt disturbing connected to Vader. Leia quickly pushed those feelings aside since she knew better that to tell anyone the truth. "It reminds me of everything she stood for and believed in. She founded that school on the hope and belief that one day the Republic would be restored. It is the last material possession I have that makes me feel connected to her." She realized what she said wasn't a complete lie.

Vader believed her and handed the book over to the Princess. Maybe if he gave her this one luxury she would answer their questions.

"Keep it. Do what you want with it. I won't tell you anything and I am sure Governor Tarkin will order my execution very soon so I no longer need it.

Vader went back to his private quarters and read the book. It was a fast read since it was written for a youngling's reading level. The images, although faded, were beautiful and made him grieve for Padme all over again. However, he couldn't think about her now and how he killed her, even though he wasn't entirely convinced his chokehold did so. No, right now he had to go find out why that ship that reportedly blasted out of Mos Eisley came out of hyperspace near Alderaan.

As for The Biography of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, that was unfortunately left in Vader's quarters and destroyed with the Death Star.

_Author's Note: Well this completes my first Star Wars fanfic. I know it is short, but I always intended it to be a short story. I hope you liked it. Thank you to those who reviewed. Please, please everyone review. I noticed I have a lot of hits but very few reviews._

_Thank you for reading my story :D_


End file.
